If You Can't Hang and Iris
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: This is a really stupid one shot I came up with in Science.


**Okay, so I was like, really REALLY bored. Due to me being bored, I ended up creating a useless, crazy One-Shot about James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley II, Louis Weasley, a random OC by the name of Mark Evans, and Alice Longbottom.**

**Its where those people listed above are the people in Sleeping with Sirens.**

**This is what happens when I get bored and don't pay attention in Science class.**

* * *

**If You Can't Hang and Iris**

_"Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time_

_Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_You're the lowest type  
You're the lowest_

_I met a girl stuck in her ways  
She found a boy she knew she'd change  
I changed my clothes, my hair, my face  
To watch us go our separate ways  
She said we've grown apart for some time  
But then she found somebody new  
I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_

_Stay the hell away,  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't want to get things confused  
She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use  
So now I gotta call the doctor  
So he can prescribe me medication  
So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way_

_I met a girl at twenty-three  
Knew she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
And she did the same for me_

_Imagine that!  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face  
Woah, oh yeah...  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine?_

I had just finished making the music video for If You Can't Hang.

My name is James Sirius Potter, and I am the lead singer of Sleeping with Sirens. Fred Weasley, my cousin, is the lead guitar man, Louis Weasley, who is also my cousin, is the bass guitar man, and our friend, Mark Evans, is our electric guitar man. Our drummer?

Our drummer is a girl by the name of Alice Longbottom, who also just happens to be my girlfriend.

You see, nobody in our family knows that we are in Sleeping with Sirens. Well, they actually found out today, when the music video for If You Can't Hang released at midnight.

Fred, Louis, Mark, Alice and I stayed up all night at my house, waiting for it to be released. And once it was, we went straight to YouTube. There, we searched it up, and we were able to see how it turned out.

We ended up singing along with it, causing Mum, Dad, Al, and Lily to wake up.

"What is with all of the racket!?" Mum exclaimed, suddenly wide awake due to her seeing us all up and full of excitement.

"Oh my gosh! IT CAME OUT!"

"What came out Lils?" Asked Al, my eighteen year old Slytherin brother.

"Sleeping with Sirens new music video, duh." Replied my fifteen year old Gryffindor sister.

"I have it pulled up on YouTube." Said Alice, calmly.

So, Lily went and watched it. It wasn't until I sung (in the music video) this that she realized who this was:

"Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know"

She continued to watch the rest of the video, amazement. Once it finished, she looked at Fred, Louis, Mark, Alice and I.

"What... Oh. My. God. I'm related to Sleeping with Sirens."

"Technically, Mark and I aren't related." Alice pointed out.

"You will be soon. Come on, everybody but Molly knows that your going to,propose to her, Mark. And I saw the ring box in James coat pocket yesterday."

I face palmed.

"Damn it, Lily. There goes the perfect proposal." I muttered.

"Anyway... Yes, we are Sleeping with Sirens." Louis said.

"And James is pretty god damn good at singing, isn't he?" Fred said, giving me a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"So. The perfect proposal, huh?" Asked Alice the next day at five o'clock in the evening when I took her out on a walk.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"My sister has such a big God damn mouth." I said, with a huge sigh.

She took my hands as we sat down on a park bench.

"Well, I don't know if you are going to propose still or not..." Alice trailed off.

That's when I knelt down on one knee.

"Alice Hermione Longbottom. Even though you heard about this proposal from my little sister... I love you with all my heart. I would go to the ends of the Google Plex to save you- I would go to the ends of the Google Plex just to get you a shake and fries from McDonalds. What I'm trying to get to is... Will you marry me?" I asked, nervously.

She smiled. "YES!"

She leaped into my arms. I slid the engagement ring on her finger.

I summoned a guitar, and I began to play for her:

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

And then she kissed me.


End file.
